Lance Meets Yin and Yang!
by EvonaTheGoldenPuppyHusky
Summary: I just had to put this one here I love the show too. I am FoxyFreak3000 from XD Woo Woo, here comes the train!
1. Chapter 1 Lance meets Yin and Yang

Chapter 1: Meeting Lance

Lance was a tall thick wolf-dog-like creature with brown-reddish and white fur. His eyes were yellow only when it got dark and they glowed in the dark too. His best friend was Eve. She was a half-dog half-Espeon and she was very attractive at her age and size. But she was said to be attacked and possibly killed by a werewolf a few years back according to him. And his new friends are about to be Yin, Yang, Coop, Rodger Jr., & Lena.

Lance was traveling away from his hometown to go live and train at the Woo Foo dojo. Then he slowly walks up to the door step. "Well, this must be the place." He said with a nervous chuckle. Lance rings the doorbell. "Coming." said a voice. Lance's eyes' opened up wide as he stared right into the sapphire eyes of a pink female rabbit. Then her eye's open up wide too. "Uh hi you must be one of Yang's friends. I'm Yin hi." Yin said with a chuckle. Lance smiled and said, "I'm Lance. Hello, and who is Yang?" "He's my brother." "Oh no, but I have come to live and train here. May I come in?" Lance said. Then Yin smiled and blushed. "Of course you can." Then she opened the door all the way and lets him in and smiles at him. He does the same.

"Yang we have a new recruit." Yang quickly asks, "Is it a boy?" "Yes Yang." Yang quickly hops in the air and says, "SWEET! Dude what's up I'm Yang, you gotta meet Lena." "Hi Lance. It's nice to see someone who speaks my language around here." said Lena. "Nice to meet you too girl." lance said with a smile. Then you gotta meet master Yo." "Ok." Yin frowns. "Yang he's on a special journey, he won't be back for a while." Yin says.

"So Lance first I'll teach you the Yin-cinerate, then the Trans-foomate, and last the Foo-field! Yin said. Suddenly a big thud is heard. Yin looks at Yang and then they run outside. Lance runs outside. Then stood Carl. "Ha! Yin and Yang, and uh, what's your name?" " Uh, Lance." Lance said with an unusual skeptical look. "Oh it's Lance? Ok. ANYWAY!! Prepare to meet your dooms, or doom, or each of your dooms, I think. "Oh brother." said Yin. Yang turned to Yin. "What?" "Yang that's a figure of speech." yin said

"Um well this is something you don't see everyday, a retarted cockroach wizard, and not only that but he's trying to beat up someone 5 times his own size. "Hey I heard that." "You were supposed to." said Yin and Lance. Then Carl threw a giant indestructible purple bubble at Lance and trapped him inside. "Wow I hate my life." Lance sa**id. "Bye Losers!! If you want to save Lance, then meet me at my evil lab in an hour or he'll be destroyed."** Carl said with an evil laugh as he walked away with the bubble following him under his control. Yin, Yang, and Lena looked at each other and gasped. "Didn't we just meet him? That's messed up.

"Yang we gotta save him". 'Alright Yin, YIN, YANG, AND LENA I guess. LET'S GO SAVE OUR NEW FRIEND!!"

Meanwhile at Carl's headquarters, Carl was setting up the machine that melts anything to slime with acid. Then he walks up to the cage he put Lance in and stares at him for a few minutes. "Take a freaking picture roach boy, it'll last longer." Lance barked. "Oh what's with the long furry face? At least you get to spend your last moment with me. I'm lots of fun. AND EVIL! Lance ignores him and takes out his i Pod. Then Carl zaps Lance with a coma ray and falls to sleep. Then Carl laughs. You will pay for ignoring, ME, CARL, THE EVIL COCKROACH WIZARD!! I'LL JUST PUSH THE MELT BUTTON AND"-"Give us back Lance you weirdo." said Lena. "Yeah even though we just met him an hour and 6 and-a-half minutes ago. We are very passionate about our friends." said Yin. "Where is he? GASP!" The three friends stare at Lance. "Is he dead? " Yin says nervously. Lena walks up to the cage, examines his chest, and says, "Well he is still breathing." "Oh thank goodness." Yin said with a sign. Yang hits Carl with his Yang-a-rang. Carl flies into a pile of super glue and gets stuck. "Yang take care of Carl while I get Lance," "Hey how come you get to free him?" "Just do it." "OK." Yang hits Carl again with his Bamboo-Sword. "Ouch!" said Carl as he flew into the sky. Yin went over to Lance and started to wake him up. "Lance, are you alright? It's me Yin. Remember me?" Lance starts to open his eyes. "Huh? Yi-Yin? is that you?" yin smiles. "Oh it is you! How'd you get me out of the bubble?" "Easy, just a little magic." "Cool now lets get out of here before roach boy falls back down." "Right!" said Yin Then Yin, Yang, and Lena start to run out of the lab with their newest friend Lance and start to walk around town.

"Wow that was some adventure. I never had so much fun since me and Eve got chased by wild Yaks!" Lance said with a laugh. Everyone stops. "Who's Eve, she your girlfriend?" Yin said nervously. Lance laughed. "Oh. No!" Lance said quickly as if he new why she asked him. "She was my best friend, you see, a few years back, while we were in the woods playing, a werewolf attacked us and it chased her, she ran off. And that's the last time I ever saw her. I don't understand why Werewolves never attack me. It glared at me but it went straight for her. I guess that's because she's cat, fox, and dog all together and I'm part wolf." Lance said with a sigh. Yin looked up at Lance. "Oh, you poor thing you." Said Lena Then Yin took and held Lance's paw. "It'll be okay." "It may not help to say but you have us as your new friends." said Yang. Lance smiled and lifted his head. "Thanks man. That's nice of you to say that." "Well, yeah you're cool, and funny and cute and…" "Say what?" "nothing." Yin chuckled nervously. Lance smiled and laughed nervously. Then to spoil the moment Coop and Rodger Jr. walk up to them. "Great another dork, I guess the town is filled with dorks. "Hey. I'm not a dork, I'm Yin's boyfriend." Lance has a curious look. Then Yin gets furious. "I'm not YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" "Denial." Said Coop. "Boy you all up in her face. Get out her grill." said Lena and Lance at the same time. Then they stop and look at each other. "Yeah see that's why your my main man!" said Lena. "I always love it when someone else speaks my language too." said Lance. Then Coop was curious. "You were saying?" "SHUT UP!" said Lena and Lance. Then they look at each other and smile. Just then a pink jelly bean-shaped creature walks up to Lance and Lena. "Well howdy there partners. I'm Widget and this here is Fox, Patsy, Huggy, Daizy, and Lola Bunny." All Gasp.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Widget

Chapter 2- _A WowWowWubbzy, YinYangYo Story_

_Saving L.J., Daizy, Huggy, and D.J./ Falling Yin Love again._

"I'm Widget and this here is my one and only girl band "**The****Gorgeous Glitter Girls**"

""The Gutter gritty girls?" said Yang.

"NO you dufus! "**the Gorgeous Glitter Girls**". said Widget furiously.

"Oh so you're whores." Lance said.

Widget starts to turn red. "I am going to kick you furry…"

"Widget stop, they're not worth it." said the tall and beautiful Fox.

Yang and Lance start to get hearts in there eyes.

"Well I don't know who you are…"

"WIDGET!"

"But I wanna find out who this lovely lady Fox is." said Yang while grabbing her hand.

"Excuse me." said Fox.

"Aww don't be that way. I…"

"Already got a girl." said Lena.

"Hi everyone. I'm Patsy."

I'm Daizy,

and I'm Huggy!

Lance gets so confused. "Whoah, so you're Widget?"

"Oh yes I am. She said smiling at him with a devilish grin.

He stares back at her confused but smiles and grins.

Yin suspiciously jumps in. "Lance, you ever date this jellybean-shaped rabbit?"

"Who you callin' jellybean-shaped you little midget-lookin'-

"Ok girls no need to fight its almost Valentine's Day and Cupid's weird diaper wearin' ass is coming. Besides that's just an old saying' Grandpa Higgins' told my uncle before he fell in love with my Grandma."

Daizy gave him a very devilish look. "Come on Lancie LLLOOVE is in the air," she said getting closer to his face as if she wanted to kiss him. "I know there's a girl who you'll fall for, and watch out Lance cause' Cupid's arrow just might… get YA!-

"AAHHH! Don't do that!"

All the girls start giggling madly. Lance gasps and sighs.

"Look, I don't like anyone Ok,"

"Well how come you said you liked Yin?"

Lance quickly covered Yang's mouth.

"I-I never said I like-liked her I just said she was nice, sweet, cute and I liked her as a friend."

"Oh sure Lance yeah, deny your love for Yin but when she finds love don't be jealous, cause she is a man pleaser and a great kisser too."

"Lena! Stop that" Yin said pushing her playfully and giggling continuously.

Lance started getting nervous.

"Then his little Brother D.J. showed up."

Hey I'm the narrator you little brat get outta here!

"Hey you're a very mean narrator.

SO!?

Um Ok, I'll leave then Bitch."

Thank you. "Scoff". Smack ok anyway that-

"Ok that was very weird." said Yin as she moved the slide to the next clip.

"So Lance you said you like-like me?" Yin said with beady bunny eyes.

"Yin I like you as a girl who is my friend." Lance said with relief.

"Oh…" Yin replied disappointed

"Sigh, I do like you a lot though, and you are pretty cute.

"Fellow pink female rabbit, Hi I'm D.J." "I'm L.J.," "and I'm Skip oh hello big brother, dumping another one of your girls? This one is sexy."

"Excuse me?" Yin replied with a confused look at Lance.

Lance's eyes opened up wide. "Um uh D.J., L.J., and Skip, Uh Yin I-I these are my bro's D.J., L.J., and Skip" Lance said with a glare towards his three brothers.

Then Huggy, Daizy, and Patsy all smile at his brothers. And they do the same.

"Wow I thought having one sister was cool but 3 brothers, AWESOME!! Can I borrow one Lance?"

"Well I don't really care, take them all."

"Well I hate you too! I wish Evona was still alive she loved me more than you, you rotten brother who is going to have aids cause you have sex with all kinds of women and you have sex with Widget every night when we all are asleep." said his little brother L.J. crying. (The only one who took it seriously and loves him the most besides D.J.)

Then L.J. starts to run away towards the woods. Lance felt like a donkey's ass. And everyone starts to look at Lance.

"L.J. I'm sorry I didn't mean it come back!" he said as he ran towards the woods for a short time, Then backs up. Then Huggy runs towards the woods with Daizy before Terry Otter swoops over and grabs Patsy and Fox with a giant wolf and hawk like creature and kidnaps them.

"You will be destroyed Yin and Yang. Or my name is Harry Potter. And it's not thank God. Cause' he's a geek.

"Oh well I hated them anyway", said Daizy as she started running in L.J.'s direction along with Huggy and D.J. by her side. "I love that kid I hope we find him alive…" said Huggy with a few tears in her eyes' as all three of them disappear into the dark and foggy forest under an almost full moon.

"Oh no not an almost full moon, what I fthey find out I'm a _Were-Wolf_." Lance said to himself.

"What did you say?" Yin said suspiciously,

"Nothing!" Lance said quickly.

"Oh no Yin I gotta save those girls Patsy and Fox." "I know, but what about the little kids Yang?"

"You, Lena, Lance and Widget go save them me and me and Rodger Jr. along with Coop will save the girls."

"Be careful bro…" Yin said softly giving him a worried look.

"Hey where is Lola bunny?" said lance looking around.

"Probably getting laid." Said Lena.

"Now, Yin," "Lena" "Lance" "and Widget I guess " "no problem!!"," "LET'S GO!!!"

To Be CONTINUED… please don't laugh cause it's not funny! XP XD J.K.


End file.
